


Quiet Morning

by Zygoma



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bed head, F/M, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygoma/pseuds/Zygoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but this is basically you waking up with Hiddles and it ends up with you having sex and falling back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Morning

Laying in my bed with the sun shining through the window right on me, warming me thoroughly. I feel an arm snake around my waist. He pulls me closer and I can feel his lips place a kiss on my neck. I give a happy and blissful sigh as he continues his ministrations. I roll over and smile as I see his curly blonde hair sticking everywhere and his beautiful blue eyes looking right at me. I chuckle as he gives me a sleepy smile and he laughs that wonderful ehehehe as I lean forward and plant a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He reaches up and caresses my cheek and I close my eyes as he leans into me and kisses me deeply.  
He pulls me closer and I can feel his hardening length brush against my thigh. I let out a breathy moan and he rolls us over so he is above me with his hips nestled in between my legs.  
He leans down and whispers "Darling you're so beautiful" as he slowly fills me to the brim.  
After a few seconds he smiles and gently rolls his hips.  
He drops his head next to mine and I can hear him breathe heavily out with every slow and gentle thrust.  
He suddenly shifts his angle and hits my sweet spot and I moan his name loudly.  
He feels me clench around him and he groans, thrusting harder and faster.  
A white hot fire of pure ecstasy is spreading through my body with his every movement.  
He bites my neck and I can feel his hips start to shudder. He reaches down and starts rubbing my clit and I scream as I cum. Seconds later with a low muffled moan he cums inside me.

We lay there panting for a few seconds and he slips his slowly softening cock out and lays down next to me.  
He wraps his arms around me as I cuddle close to him and he murmurs a sleepy "I love you" in my ear.  
He kisses me on the cheek and lets out a contented sigh as he relaxes further into our sweet embrace.  
Just as he is about to nod off I whisper "I love you too" and he falls asleep with a happy smile.  
I press my face into his lean muscular chest and slowly drift off to blissful sleep.


End file.
